Coballita Mix
Entrance Hi, I'm A Guinea Piggy Coballita enters the battlefield saying hello and pointing out what animal she is. Special Attacks Neutral B - Super Macho Man Powers Coballita becomes invincible as she makes silly noises. She'll be immune to any attack, including final smashes, except for falling off the stage. However, when the little song ends, you won't be able to sing it again. The invincibility can be combined with any attack. After the invincibility moment, a flower grows on her head. Until it falls, she'll be unable to do the special again. The flower falls after a KO or suffering massive damage. Trying to try using this special method again will make her perform a random taunt instead. Side B - Extreme Chase Coballita dashes forth until her song comes to an end. She'll then need to wait 30 seconds until she's able to repeat it again. As she dashes, you can rack up a consecutive amount of hits upon rapidly changing direction. Up B - Cybernetic Powers Coballita uses her detector eyes to locate an area to grab using her mechanical arm. The crosshair represented is a large gray blot with a purple blot in the middle. She'll then shoot her arm forth and grapple upward at .4 of a fentosecond. Any enemies that don't block can be picked up and thrown. Down B - Trap Coin Coballita drops a false coin which looks like any other real coin during the match. When someone touches it, a cat's head will appear, inexplicably dealing a massive amount of damage and knockback. Final Smash - What Type of Series is This? Coballita first disappears from the battlefield in the blink of an eye. During this, opponents have 3 seconds to leave the screen. The screen then zooms out to show a Fat Red Hamster on the couch watching the fight. He'll then throw her remote at the television screen, instantly KO-ing anyone left on the screen. Coballita then laughs at the losers along with those that escaped. The fight will proceed in the fat hamster's stage until the television changes to a new stage. You are to jump up there to enter that stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh, no!" KOSFX2: "Ooh!" Star KOSFX: "Noooooooooooooooo!" Screen KOSFX: "Help!" Taunts Up: *Oscar appears* "Oscar!" Sd: *Devil appears* "Devil!" Dn: "I'll catch you, damn cat!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Hahaha, the coin is mine." 2. *the screen zoomes out to show that the show ended, then zooms in on Coballita* "What kind of show is this?" 3. "These macho man powers are shit! They only put a flower on my head!" 4. (vs. Johannes Lazaro) *makes a cute face as Johannes' corpse lays behind a puddle of blood* Failure/Clap: Crying Standard Attacks TBA Nostalgia Skapokon Interview Nostalgia Skapokon: "Hi, I'm Skapokon and this...eh...What's this supposed to be? This doesn't even look 8-bit, it's supposed to be a guinea pig? This is as much a guinea pig as Yossy is Yoshi. It even has super cosmic powers of invincibility and a bionic arm able to grab anything. It used these powers to catch a stalker cat. Seriously, what type of sesries is this?" *grunts* Character Description TBA Classic Mode Tutorial: Epic Gamer 1. Jon Watson (both animate terribly) 2. Chincherrinas (bizzare epicness) 3. Maiden Rikku (other cartoonist girl) 4. MC Revolver (due to being a better rapper) 5. EHMFDM (original animation and music) 6. Kyle Justin (fellow songbird) 7. Curt Connors/The Lizard (fellow ignorant animal) 8. Rachel Tiez (fellow actress) 9. Elizabeth Shaw (due to the comedy scream) 10. Johannes Lazaro (rodent bro) Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Skapokon references his Kart Fighter Review during the breakdown. Category:Playable Characters Category:Cobellita Mix Category:Voltiok Atomic Category:Female Category:Unhuman Category:Guinea Pig Category:Animals Category:Heros Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Non-English Speaking